Dragon ball universe
by The-Yodahawk
Summary: AU: A gallisayianess and her family protect the earth from multiple threats from outside the milky way galaxy (Potty Mouth and Violence)
1. prologue

( _Prologue_ )

Millenia ago, the universe was created, and from it two godly beings, hakai, saiyan goddess of creation and beerus god of destruction,

After centuries hakai had created a race, multiple races, the gems, a race of stone creatures of high intelligence, the humans, which are...humans, the saiyans, a race of strong willed warriors made in her image, and the dragonoids, a reptilian race with the intelligence of there gem cousins and the strength of there saiyan brethren. Many others exist as well, the namekian, tuffles, plantains and cold lizards as well.

Although, soon she felt empty inside, she wanted more...she tried her hand at obtaining the position of destroyer of worlds, so she could have the power to destroy and create at her own will, but she failed, which sent her on a rampage across the universe, destroying countless civilizations before she was struck down by the other gods, see was never seen again...

(two thousand and five million years later) (universe carbs.12234)

A Man with black hair, at 7'0 foot tall, with white skin and red eyes also known as The project warrior, an escaped United States experiment to create a being with ultimate power, escaped with the help of Jamie dieath, a gallifreyan dimension hopping adventurer in her TARDIS, the two quickly fell in love and had a child, Crissy dieath, the first Gallisayianess, her power immeasurable by scouter, and within her first year of life, she became a super sayianess.

After her birth, ryder and his family met other saiyans that resided on earth, the prince vegeta, and kakarot, whom goes by goku.

(present day, dimension DbU.55)

A red cylinder with a gold door landed in the sand of beach City, The door of the cylinder opened and a young blonde haired, red eyed saiyaness wearing a pink bunny t-shirt and black short walked out with her parents, a sayian male wearing all black with short black hair and red eyes and a gallifreyan female with a cyan dress on, green eyes and blonde hair

pearl was sitton on one of the stools when they walked in, she instantly recognized them  
"Ryder, Crissy ,Jamie, what a plesant surprise! what are you doing here?" she asked

"don't know to be honest, the TARDIS felt a strong danger to come to this earth soon, we came as soon as we could," Jamie explained

"Hi Miss pearl!" Crissy said smiling, her tail wagging

Pearl turned to crissy and kneeled "hello crystal, how have you been?"

Crissy began to look at her fingers counting quickly and quietly "I've been good Miss pearl, how have you been the past...3764 years?" she asked putting her hands down

"i have been well, to say the least, now then..."  
she said as she stood up looking at the older blonde woman  
"you said something about danger Jamie?"  
just then, garnet, amethyst, and Steven appeared thru the light of the warp gate

"we don't know what...or when, but we did get a ki reading, whatever it is, isn't friendly by any means " she explained

Steven ran up to crissy, amethyst just went up stairs  
"hello, i'm steven! what's your name" 

"my name's Crissy" Crissy smiled

"ryder, we need to talk...privately, please" garnet said stonelike to ryder 

"garnet is something wrong?" pearl asked 

"maybe..." was all she said, she then turned around and headed to the area around the warp gate, expecting ryder to follow

Ryder followed the fusion before sighing "it's him isn't it?"

garnet sighed as well  
"you know as well as i that my future vision shows multiple futures...expect for him, yes, it is him, the only thing that i see is two options, he comes in peace, and he does not, i'll let you guess which it is"

"fuck" Ryder muttered looked down "we beat him once we can beat him again" he smirked

Back on the beach Steven smiled before asking  
"hey you want to play a game?"

"sure!" Crissy replied happily "Momma, can I go with Steven?"

"Go have fun" Jamie smiled

steven ran up stairs with her in tow and they started playing video games with amethyst, there was a sonic boom noise, garnet then said  
"he's entered the atmosphere"  
meanwhile, a fireball fell from the sky and landed in the forests behind beach city, at the crash site, smoke seamed from the site, the object was a ship of sorts, round in design, with a noticeable pink diamond symbol on it, where in the center was a porthole, with a high tech noise and a little steam a door slowly started to open, before it was hit clean off the hinges with just one blow, out stomped a monster of a man standing at 7'6 feet, he had orange neon eyes, and peach white skin with a orange lapis shaped gem on his right hand and a ink diamond symbol tattoo of sorts on his elbow area, his hair was orange and was tuffed up into three horns on top of his head, he has wide shoulders and he was very muscular, he was shirtless wore black fighting pants with a orange belt, he looked around, then said before walking into the forest  
"finally, i'm back..."

(Okie, this is a new project I've been working on with my buddy Darkabus, it's gonna be lit, I promise you, and that's coming from Komplex frickin' Mothra)


	2. Chapter 1

(Eyo, welcome back! This chapters gonna be a bit longer than the prologue, so hopefully you guys can hold on)

{(Previously on justice league)}

"he's entered the atmosphere" garnet voice overed a comet crashing into beach city, a man who was rather tall and bulky stood up

"finally, i'm back..." he smiled

(Now on Dragon Ball Universe)

Garnet and ryder still stood under the temple discussing the unknown threat as the comet hit

"he's here" Ryder said sensing the ki "if I don't come back, tell Crissy and Jamie I love them" Ryder said

The synthetic saiyan powered to full strength, a new form he dubbed ssj purple, changed him in power and appearance, his eyes darkened as did his tail, his hair became a glowing neon purple and grew long, his teeth sharpened and his eyes had black rings around them (Super Saiyan Emo am I right?) he then floated upwards and flew towards the high ki signature" Torabo, what the hell are you doing on my planet?" Ryder asked

(Temple)

Meanwhile Crissy and Steven sat on Steven's bed playing a fighting game as the comet crash was heard in the background

Crissy paused the game and turned to Steven before asking him "do you feel that?"

"feel what?" steven asked confused

"Nevermind, I have to go" Crissy said going super saiyan and flying towards her father making another hole in the wall.

(Beach City)

Ryder eventually landed in front of the mysterious figure from the comet

"well, well ,well, if it isn't the purple freak" the figure smiled

"says orange justice here, now tell me Orabo, why are you here?" Ryder asked as Crissy flew down and next to her father "Why now?"

"Hi dad" Crissy smiled

"Crissy! What in Kahless's name are you doing here?" Ryder asked startled

"what else for? to get revenge on rose quartz for killing the love of my life, now if you value your life you will get out of my way...who the hell is this?" torabo said/asked when crissy appeared 

"this is my daughter Crissy" Ryder explained before getting in a fighting stance "and I won't let you hurt her" he threw a punch but before ryder could even punch him, torabo grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground

"well then, i only have this to tell you, stay out of my way, i wouldn't want to humiliate you in front of your daughter, now would i?" he then walked off towards beach city, leaving ryder in the dirt

"who is he?" Crissy asked as Ryder got up

"that was Torabo" Ryder sighed

"His powers amazing! It was three of you and a Garnet!" Crissy said "what's he doing here?"

"he wants to destroy the earth" Ryder got up

"we can't let him!" Crissy shouted "earth is free for all! He can't take that away!"

"he's heading towards the temple" Ryder got up "stay here I'll be back"

"No dad, I'm coming with you" Crissy said sternly

"No!" He shouted back

"Yes I am, with two of us he can't !" Crissy said

"Ok" Ryder sighed grabbing his daughters shoulder and teleporting to the temple with her

(beach near the temple)

Torabo was walking at a even pace, the sand melting into glass under his black point tip shoes, he scowl on his face as he reminisced on the past, and the soon to be future, he then heard foot steps ahead of him, he quickly hid behind a nearby rock, a few moments later, a young Indian-American girl with dark brown skin and waist-length dark brown puffy hair, a prominent nose, and thick eyebrows, she wears a white, button-down, collared tank top, gray button-up shorts, a pink glow bracelet, peach sneakers with white bottoms and laces, and white socks. (Connie) but what really caught his attention, was the sword strapped over her back, he recognized it anywhere, a pink sword with a pink, with a smooth, pale white edge and tip, and has Rose's symbol in the center scabbard.  
"so...rose quartz has started recruiting humans into her ranks...pathetic" he though to himself, before coming into view of Connie, she immediately reached for her sword, but torabo was to fast, before she knew it he had his massive hand around her throat, cutting off her air supple, she gasped for air  
"shh...don't fight me little one, and don't worry, you won't be dying here" he said right before Connie lost consciousness, he then threw connie onto his shoulder and took off rose's sword from her back  
"perfect..leverage"  
he continue onward towards the temple

(temple)  
Steven was pacing with his phone at his ear, trying to reach Connie, pearl was sitting on the far right stool, amethyst next to her, garnet was standing in front of the warp gate, her hands crossed

"she's not picking up!" Steven said worriedly

"don't worry Steven, i'm sure she's fine" pearl said reassuringly

"yes, she is probably at home now" garnet said not as reassuring as pearl

"he's coming to the temple" Ryder said panicking as he kicked the front door of it's hinges

"What!" Jamie shouted

"He's coming to the temple!" Ryder said again

"what's his motive dad? What did you do?" Crissy asked

"who is?" pearl asked

"torabo" garnet said grimly

"who's torabo?" Steven and amethyst said simultaneously 

"he's..." pearl began

"he's the first gem human hybrid, the most dangerous being I have met, he lives to kill rose quartz as to avenge his love pink diamond" Ryder explained

"wait...i'm not the only one?" Steven asked completely star struck 

"Whaaa!?' was all that amethyst could come up with 

"unfortunately, no, although torabo isn't like you at the lightest" garnet replied  
"he lives for destruction and chaos, and what ryder said, and he is one of homeworld's generals, a bad combination, we fought him in the gem war, ryder wounded him and he fled,"

"we thought he would die of his wounds, but it seems we were wrong to underestimate him" pearl added

"it seems so" Ryder said

"So he wants to avenge his girlfriend?" Crissy asked

"Yes" Ryder sighed "and he wants to do it by extermination of all humans" Ryder explained

"Like a wretched Dalek" Jamie said with disgust

(beach)  
torabo was now right in front of the crystal gems temple, he was holding Connie by the hands over his left shoulder, while having rose's sword in the other  
"so this is rose's new base, why the hell is it made of wood? well, no matter, the better to burn down" 

(temple)  
pearl tensed, so did garnet and ryder  
"he's here..." they all said in unison

(duh duh duh, well? First episode down, whatcha think? We got tons more on the way, thank you to everyone reading so far, it means alot to us! As always with all of my fanfictions please read and review, follow and favorite, yadayadayada)

 _Berrus-sama_ _:the reason for Hakai's name will become apparent once she appears_


	3. Chapter 2

(Eyo, welcome back! Last time we learned a bit about tory, and his past, this time we are gonna learn a bit more, also, this story takes place a week or two after smoky quartz and peridot fought jasper…..i know, a bit late to add, but still something i needed to say)

When Torabo arrived at the temple, Ryder turned around and walked out of the door hole and saw the hybrid holding Connie over the shoulder

"Torabo, leave now" Ryder said to the hybrid "right now I'll finish the job I started millenia ago" he continued before the gems jump and broke thru the roof, landing on the beach in front of Torabo with their weapons readied

He turned to them and laughed, "haha! is this really what's left of rose's forces, pathetic as usual!"

"leave torabo, we don't want any trouble" pearl said

"oh really? you don't want trouble? well trouble is what you get when you kill someone's love" He replied

garnet got ready to charge torabo, until he pulled connie over his shoulder and held her in the air, rose's sword at her throat  
"uh, uh, uh, i don't think you want to do that" torabo said wagging his finger

"connie!" steven said as he rushed out of the beach house

"damnit torabo, let her go!" Ryder shouted "right now damnit!"

"what are your demands?" Crissy asked

"What? Crissy no don't ask that" Ryder said

"All this man wants is his family back, what would you do if someone killed me or mom?" Crissy cried

he pressed the blade lightly to her throat, as not to hurt her but to show demand  
"your in no position to make demands ryder, now if that future vision of yours actually works fusion, get what i want"  
garnet scowled at torabo, but turned around and went back to the beach house, and came out with a pinkish bubble, with a black triangular, and faceted onto a low point. It has a diamond-esque shape. garnet slowly walked half way up to torabo and popped the bubble, soon with a flash of grey light, a figure with black hair, a skinny build, his skin is a vampire sickly pale, he has a tiny mustache, and his eyes are a blood red, wearing black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on the left side of his coat. He wore a strap that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side.

'alucard" Ryder said "your still an emo freak" Ryder smiled

"daddy, is that a juggalo? Does he want some faygo?" Crissy smirked

"I don't know, alucard are you a juggalo?" Ryder shouted

"and your still a saiyan abomination, torabo it's so good to see you after all these eons, and what the hell's a juggalo?" alucard said

"yes, now time for more business, target them" torabo ordered

"with pleasure" alucard said as he summoned his weapons and pointed them at garnet and pearl watching them

Ryder grunted then sighed, "what demands do you have alucard?" He asked

"Alucard? Is he a vampire?" Crissy asked

"Yes" Ryder replied

"oh, i don't have any demands, he does" alucard says tilting his head towards torabo 

"alucard, get jasper" torabo ordered alucard again 

"as you say your royal hot headed-ness" Alucard said as he walked up to the beach house, while still keeping a eye on garnet and pearl, until his sight was on Steven which he also watched like a hawk, he then came out with jasper's gem and bubble 

"um..." Steven began 

"steven..." garnet said getting his attention, she nodded her head no, soon alucard was back near torabo 

"one jasper order up!" alucard exclaimed

"give them the damn bubble!" Ryder shouted grabbing the bubble and hucking it at alucards face like a dodgeball

it hit alucard square in the face, but he was able to catch it before it popped on the ground  
"pop it already" torabo said

"fine, there" he said as he popped the bubble  
the gems hid behind a rock, before torabo and alucard knew, jasper in all of her corrupt glory appeared with a flash of light

"what the hell?" alucard said  
"no..." torabo said

"when the fuck did that happen?" Ryder shouted

"What's wrong with her, is she ok?" Crissy asked

"No, she isn't, she's in unimaginable pain Cris, and we can't do anything to help her" Ryder explained

"There's gotta be a way! Mom give me your Sonic" Crissy said

"Why do you want to help them Cris, there trying to destroy the planet!" Jamie shouted

"Mom, you taught me to care for others, no matter what" Crissy explained

"a little while ago, we'll explain later" pearl told ryder  
torabo and alucard jumped out of the way before jasper crushed them  
"what the hell has happened to her torabo?" asked alucard  
torabo didn't say anything, he dropped Connie and rose's sword, then rushed jasper, she swiped once, he dodged her attack, then punched her in the stomach, making her poof, he catched her gem then bubbled it  
"you tried tricking us!" torabo said enraged before sending jasper's gem away, torabo looked pissed and ready for a fight, the gems did as well

Ryder got in a fighting stance and hit a left hook on torabo which he blocked easily,, followed by a right hook which he again blocked, a knee to the chin then a big boot to the chest and a stone cold stunner attempt which he botched, Ryder then falling to the beach

garnet then charged and threw a punch, which torabo intercepted, then garnet threw another and another with which torabo intercepted them all

(A/N: basically, that scene from ocean gem where water garnet and garnet are fighting)

Ryder appeared behind torabo, and kicked him in the back before throwing a few ki blasts close range at him.

"Garnet now! Do something!" Ryder shouted

Garnet then proceeded to punch torabo in the face

Ryder then grabbed torabos wrist and threw him to the ground over his shoulder. He ran and then elbow dropped him

the force of torabo's body made a crater in the ground and the air was knocked out of him with the elbow drop,  
"rah! that's enough out of you!" torabo said  
before torabo was able to grab ryder by the throat and slam him into the ground pinning him, torabo then threw punch after rib braking punch into ryder's gut

Ryder fell to the ground unable to get up, saddening Jamie and angering Crissy "THAT'S MY DAD!" Crissy shouted in anger, her hair began to change color to a light purple and she gained a pink lightning aura, her eyes also changed to purple and she gain an extra inch of height, she jumped over the patio and in a blind rage began to attack torabo, he was able to block two right hooks but was soon overtaken by speed being hit with a left hook, big boot, kick to the face then a round house followed by a kick to the chest and a knee to the stomach.

"Crissy?" Ryder asked weakly

Crissy then hit Torabo with a final knee before he collapsed and coughed up a small puddle of blood

She then jumped into the air multiple feet and hit a swanton dive onto torabo

She got up and then asked torabo "do you want more! Do you want more?!"

"answer me!" She shouted kicking torabos head

torabo grabbed her foot, and slammed her into the ground

She sat up and grabbed torabo by the arm, throwing him into sand over her shoulder with such speed it turned the sand to glass, she then slammed him into another area of sand

he got up with only a bit of residue on his body, he scowled at crissy  
"that purple hair...rgh!" he said before he charged crissy

She then charged up a ki blast, a purple fireball half her size, "HADOUKEN!" She shouted throwing the fireball at torabo

he grinned and when it hit him, it didn't explode, but shrank until it was nothing as torabo breathed into the fire  
"ah! that was spicy, now, to teach you a lesson, never mess with fire!" he said as he breathed out a gigantic stream of fire that headed in crissy's direction

She walked through the flames beginning to run at torabo, she then hit him with a German suplex followed by a swanton bomb, she picked torabo up and then DDTed him to the ground.

She then threw multiple ki blasts at him, before punting him in the chest and then a big boot to the head which he caught with both hands

"retreat" torabo ordered, alucard didn't argue, he turn and bolted for beach city, torabo stood ready

no you don't" Crissy ran after him "get back here" she began to fly towards him

before she could get a foot torabo grabbed three purple objects from a pocket hidden somewhere in his pants (A/N:magic pocket dimension pockets lol! ) he chucked them at her all three blowing up on her face in a purple smoke, making her fall to the ground, soon she felt herself de-form from purple saiyan and get weaker and she could feel herself almost losing consciousness, her vision becoming blurry, torabo then said before walking off "good thing i made those when i did, bye purple saiyan scum..."

"I can't" she began to cough "help, I need help" she panicked as Jamie ran to get her daughter

"Crissy, it's me momma, I'm very proud of you, you a did really well kiddo, and held up your own, but right now you need some rest" Jamie picked up her daughter

"Mama, I can't see, I I can't see" she clung to jamie

"Get some rest baby girl, flush the kytorian pain smoke out" Jamie smiled walking Crissy to the TARDIS

"Don't let him get away, don't, don't let him get away!" Crissy shouted delirious

At the same time Steven runs over to Connie, along with pearl and amethyst with garnet in tow

"Connie? Connie?! are you okay? speak to me!" Steven said pleadingly 

"steven?" Connie said half consciously 

"thank god, she's alive" Steven said relieved 

"come, let's get her inside" pearl suggested  
they brought in Connie, while garnet had went and picked up ryder, bring him inside as well, where they bandaged him up and laid him on the couch, while Connie was up stairs in Steven's bed

(And there's chapter 2! What did you think? Read and Review!)


End file.
